White Rabbit
The White Rabbit aka Nivens McTwisp, is a supporting character of Alice in Wonderland. Background Personality The White Rabbit is a jittery, seemingly elderly character. It can be concluded that the rabbit is the sanest of Wonderland's residents. He is known to be stressful, however, this is not the case. He was only stressed because of his ill-tempered Queen of Hearts who will surely kill the rabbit for being tardy. In the film, he was not particularly kind to Alice (during the trial scene), but not that he wishes to be or he is an antagonist, but because he is following his Queen's orders, though he did seem to be trying to be nice to Alice by waving to her while trying to make it clear that he did not have to time to stop and engage in conversation. This makes the rabbit a somewhat complex character, and his true role in the story can be seen in several ways. All in all, though, he's not villainous, and is ultimately a neutral figure, as he merely follows orders. Physical appearance The rabbit is small and plump. He's notable for wearing a waistcoat and grayish periwinkle trouser when outside the castle grounds and is always seen with his massive-sized watch. He wears glasses and has eyes the color of pink and crimson pupils matching his nose and ear innards. When working for the Queen of Hearts, however, the rabbit dons a different outfit, that being a thick aqua ruff with white flags on the front that also sports the Queen's signature heart symbol. Disney In Disney's animated version of the book, the Rabbit seems to have the most logic out of all the Wonderland characters. Thus, he is often the straight man for their zany antics; when he asks the Dodo for help on getting the "monster" (Alice) out of his house, Dodo's ultimate solution is to burn the house down, to which the White Rabbit is greatly opposed. At the Mad Tea Party, the Mad Hatter and the March Hare try to "fix" his watch, proclaiming it "exactly two days slow". Through various food they put in the watch (butter, tea, jam, and lemon), the two cause it to go mad, and the Hare smashes it with his mallet. The Rabbit was perhaps most famous for the little ditty he sang at the beginning - "I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" The Rabbit was voiced by Bill Thompson. Appearances Alice in Wonderland The White Rabbit was first shown walking peacefully without a care in the world until he looks at his watch and realizes that he is late for announcing the Queen of Hearts, being her herald. He then rushes to his rabbit hole, with a young girl named Alice following behind as she is curious to know what the occasion is. The White Rabbit notices her but tells her he has no time for chatting because he's late. After entering his Rabbit Hole, Alice enters as well and is taken to the world of Wonderland. She proceeds with chasing the Rabbit but loses him after meeting two goofs named Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. After leaving them, she stumbles upon a pink home. The White Rabbit appears and claims it as his own. He then confuses Alice for his maid, Mary Ann, (possibly due to bad eyesight) and orders her to fetch his glove. While looking for the gloves, Alice finds some sweets and takes a bite. The sweets begin to make her humongous in size. The White Rabbit believes her to be a monster and rushes off to get help. He finds Dodo, who plans to burn the house down to get Alice out, much to the Rabbit's despair. As the house begins to burn, Alice eats a carrot from the Rabbit's garden and shrinks to the size of an insect. Alice loses the White Rabbit once more, and begin to ask the locals for help in finding him. She meets the Cheshire Cat who informs her to ask the Mad Hatter and March Hare. She does so and the Rabbit actually appears. Before she can ask the question, however, the Mad Hatter grabs a hold of the Rabbit's watch and finds out why he's so late: the watch is "two days slow." So the Mad Hatter dips the watch in tea and opens up to discover - with a salt container as a lens - the problem: the watch is full of wheels. As a result, he takes out many wheels and springs with a fork in his attempt to fix it. The Rabbit watches with horror and tries to intervene to save his watch but to no avail. The Mad Hatter adds ingredients, with a little help from the March Hare and (unwittingly) the Rabbit, to the mixture: the very best butter, tea, two spoons of sugar, jam, mustard (which is rejected, since it's too silly for him), and juice from a lemon. Thinking that it's done the trick, he closes the watch. Then, the watch goes haywire and spits out springs and wheels all over the place as it moves across the table. The March Hare uses a mallet to crush the "mad watch," bringing tears to the Rabbit. After hearing that the watch was an unbirthday present, the Mad Hatter and March Hare wish him a "very merry unbirthday" and get him on the run. Alice then finds an entrance to the kingdom of the Queen of Hearts, where she also finds the White Rabbit and the reason he was in a hurry. There, the Cheshire Cat repeatedly get her in trouble, resulting in a trial. At the trail, the White Rabbit is present, and the Cheshire Cat gets Alice in trouble again, this time, resulting in a climactic chase. At the end of the chase, Alice suddenly wakes up and realizes her entire adventure was nothing more than a dream. Other Appearances Some believe the rabbit was late for the announcement of the Queen to the royal garden. The panic the rabbit showed was his fear of losing his head. Upon her arrival (where Alice has been helping to paint the roses red) the cards finish their song and the rabbit blows his trumpet (which he had been carrying for most of his lines) royally introducing the king and queen. The White Rabbit made a few appearances on the Disney Channel original show, House of Mouse. His most notable appearance was in the episode "Clarabelle's Big Secret", when he confessed to Clarabelle Cow that "I'm not really late, and I don't really have a date. I'm a fraud!". He is seen being grabbed by the reservation clerk Daisy Duck in the show's intro. He was voiced by Corey Burton, who has voiced the Rabbit in all English speaking roles for the character since then. In Aladdin and the King of Thieves, the genie was transformed into him. The White Rabbit also appears at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts as a meetable character. In the PlayStation 2 action-RPG game, Kingdom Hearts and its Game Boy Advance follow-up, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, the White Rabbit leads Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy to the Queen's palace, worried about being late. His Japanese voice actor was Shigeru Ushiyama. Category:Characters Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Sidekicks Category:Cowards Category:Heroes Category:Rabbits Category:Adults Category:Disney characters